Question: Simplify the expression. $-8z(2z-1)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-8z}$ $ = ({-8z} \times 2z) + ({-8z} \times -1)$ $ = (-16z^{2}) + (8z)$ $ = -16z^{2} + 8z$